heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Iron Man
Old Iron Man is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Grandpa and Jimmy Kafka, his rival since their school days, compete in the Old Iron Man triathlon to prove who's the best. Plot The show starts out with Arnold questioning Grandpa as to why he is in a bad mood. Grandpa is angry about his rival, and best friend, who is returning. Despite his insistence that he hates Jimmy, he gives him a warm welcome when Jimmy arrives at the boarding house. Jimmy and Grandpa are incredibly competitive with each other and despite being best friends, they quickly get into an argument about whether or not Jimmy cheated in their previous contests and who is the best. As they try to figure out a way to determine who the best is, a commercial comes on advertising the Old Iron Man triathlon. Arnold tries to convince Grandpa and Jimmy that the competition is unnecessarily dangerous. Arnold cannot manage to convince them to give it up despite both getting injured in their training sessions. Both are too stubborn to not compete despite both expressing misgivings about the competition. At the competition, Jimmy and Grandpa spend the entire race sabotaging each other and calling each other names. As they begin the swimming third of the competition, they both stop when Phil's legs and Jimmy's arms begin to lose feeling. The ensuing argument quickly degrades into a drowning competition. Eventually both realize how stupid they are being and decide to work together to finish the race. Phil punches a shark in the nose after Jimmy tells him it is a weakness. Jimmy climbs on Phil's back and together with Phil stroking and Jimmy kicking, they finish the race, dead last after everyone else has gone home. Arnold is relieved that they made it back. They promise him that they won't fight ever again as they are best friends. Grandpa whispers to Arnold that technically he won because he was in the front with Jimmy overhearing and retaliating exclaiming that his feet touched ground first. It escalates into an argument and Arnold walks away. Gallery Great to see you!.png Say what, man.png 5 bucks say he will win.png Here's your money, now shut up.png Jaws on Hey Arnold.png Trivia *Grandpa and Jimmy Kafka worked on the Grand Coulee Dam. *The Old Iron Man competition is a parody of the Ironman Triathlon. *Dr. Murray Steiglitz can be seen in the Old Iron Man competition despite being around 100 years of age. *At the finish line, Coach Wittenberg and Ernie's co-worker from "The Old Building" can be seen. *The character John LaPlane is a parody of fitness guru Jack LaLanne. *This episode marks the final performance of Richard Mulligan (Jimmy Kafka) before his passing in 2000. Goofs *When the announcer is saying "competition", Dr. Murray Steiglitz' hair is the same color as his skin. See also * Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Old Iron Man Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Grandpa Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript